¡Esa cosa tiene cosas!
by LadyDaliana
Summary: AU! Humano, escolar. Algunas personas no son muy buenas expresándose, hablando con otros menos, es como si lo hicieran en otro idioma. Y es todavía mas complicado si no prestan atención a tus palabras y se fijan solo en tu aspecto. Delirios de un futuro artista callejero. Ladonia x KugelMugel. TsunderexTsundere. Micronaciones. Adolescentes incomprendidos. Desordenes hormonales.
1. 0 me mojo, literalmente

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo aquí me tiene escribiendo de nuevo, y esta vez, de verdad, de la buena prometo no dejar de hacerlo.**

**Este fic es un LadoniaxKugelMugel.**

**Uso de nombres humanos, que por cierto, son distintos a los que estas acostumbrados, por el simple hecho que cuando conocí a los personajes aun no tenían ninguno muy frecuente y les puse los nombres que yo considere.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de el awesome HH que resurge al fin. esto lo hago sin animo de lucro y mucho desoficio.**

**Ahora si ¡disfruten su lectura! **

_**0. Me ,mojo literalmente.**_

Escuchar el sonido del timbre me proporciono una gran sensación de alivio. Al fin podía salir de ahí. Me levante de las escaleras mojadas y me puse bien la chaqueta. Luego fui a por la mochila que si estaba a cubierto de la lluvia. Sentí la humedad y el frío pegarse a mi espalda, mi chaqueta estaba mojada y la sensación de frío aumento al ponerme la mochila. Era agradable, aunque tuve que cuidar de no pillarme las trenzas. Aun había gente que me miraba raro, pero me daba igual.

Cuando iba por la puerta mire hacia detrás para ver su veía una cara conocida, por suerte así fue, y vi a un chico de otra clase que me caía bien. Hablamos sobre los profesores que habíamos tenido durante el día y ese tipo de conversaciones que se suelen tener en esa situación.

Poco después lo deje ya donde se quedaba, yo seguí andado solo, ya estaba cerca de mi casa, conocía el camino de memoria, así que después de cruzar un paso de cebra me di el lujo de cerrar los ojos y respirar fuerte. Ignorando otros olores, me centre en el olor a humedad que había dejado la lluvia. Me encantaba.

Llegue al portal y espere a que me abrieran, me había dejado las llaves. Ya en el ascensor pulse el botón que me llevaría hasta el ático. Me quede mirándome al espejo, tenía el pelo deshecho, las trenzas ensanchadas y con pelos fuera por todas partes, el flequillo alborotado, tenía el pelo aun húmedo, pero eso sí, mi mechón antigravitatorio seguía en su sitio. Ni por asomo se me ocurrió tocarlo siquiera, así estaba bien. Llevaba, por raro que pareciera, una chaqueta de tela vaquera fina, una camisa de botones, blanca, con pequeños volantes, eso era más propio de mi. Y unos shorts clásicos, también de tela vaquera, un atuendo bastante extraño para mí, pero después de todo solo era para ir al instituto, y no iba mal vestido, así que todo en orden. Lamentablemente los había combinado con unas zapatillas de lona y se me mojaron los calcetines, eso sí era incomodo.

Entre a casa, y supuestamente un perro mascota me tendría que haber saludado extasiado por el regreso de su amo, feliz de verme. Pero no fue así. Un perro, ese era uno de los "caprichos" que mas deseaba, desde pequeño, no obstante nunca llego, y francamente creo que está más cerca el día que me independice y me lo compre yo a que lo hagan mis padres, será grande y con el pelaje negro, aun no he pensado la raza, pero eso ahora no importa.

Vivo en un bonito y espacioso ático dúplex con mis padres. Soy hijo único.

Mi madre me saludo, extrañamente estaba en la cocina, cosa que me causo gracia, esa mujer casi nunca pisaba el lugar, por lo visto estaba probando lo que había cocinado la asistenta, que hacia media hora se había marchado. Una sopa por lo visto, buena para el frio.

Después de saludar a mi madre encendí la televisión y me deje caer en el sofá con mochila y todo. Realmente no solía hacer caso a esa caja tonta, excepto para ver las noticias y algún que otro programa o documental sobre arte.

Solo salude a mama porque mi otro progenitor estaba en el trabajo. Me quite la mochila haciendo una postura de Kamasutra en el sofá, porque me había tumbado con ella y me daba pereza levantarme, era toda una odisea entre su peso, mis trenzas, las mantas y los cojines. Al final vencí después de arrancarme cuatro pelos.

Como no eran del mechón no me importo mucho. La verdad es que tenía ganas de levantarme y sentarme a dibujar, estaba inspirado, pero la pereza y el cansancio me podían.

¿Sabéis esa sensación de tener más energía los días que no dormís y solo habéis mirado el techo durante toda la noche que los que sí has dormido y apenas puedes mantenerte en pie mientras te lavas los dientes? Para mí eso es frecuente, si un día me duermo con la cabeza en el lavamanos no me extrañare al despertar. Si es que no me he ahogado.

Si la gente nos oyera los pensamientos, pocos escaparíamos de estar encerrados por locos.

Me acurruque contra una de las mantas que había en el sofá, le di la espalda a la televisión encendida y abrace un cojín, sentía como los ojos se me entrecerraban, por un ventanal se colaba el olor a humedad que había dejado la lluvia. Si estaba abierto. Pensé en la agradable mezcla del calor de la manta y el frio del viento que se colaba en mi casa, invitado por mi ventanal abierto.

Y en lo bien que se sentiría que otra persona me abrazara en ese momento. No pene en nadie en concreto…tal vez en mis padres, tal vez en ¿mis…amigos Tal vez en una mancha borrosa de pelo rojo…

Apreté mas a la almohada, por alguna razón la inspiración estaba ahí, tirando de uno de mis calcetines fríos y aun levemente mojados, diciéndome que me levantara y fuera a pintar, por algún motivo pensaba en ojos azules ahora que caían al fin las primeras lluvias del otoño… ¿Quién sabe por qué?

De todos modos esos pensamientos me despertaron un poco y al final fue el hambre quien me hizo levantarme. Mi madre ahora estaba ocupada en otra habitación, así que fui a la cocina y cogí un par de galletas. De nuevo, me senté en el sofá, me las comí en nada. Regrese a por mas, me dieron ganas de hacer una locura.

Cogí mas galletas con chips de chocolate como las que había comido anteriormente, y…las mescle con las típicas galletitas saladas.

- ¡Delicioso!

Todo el mundo debería probarlo alguna vez en su vida, en serio, era delicioso, cogí un puñado de ambas y las puse en una servilleta, apague la televisión y me volví a cargar la mochila, esta vez para llevarla a mi cuarto. Recordé las ganas de dibujar mientras la mezcla galletil me hacia entrar en éxtasis.

"La mezcla galletil me hacia entrar en éxtasis"

Vale, esa era una manera un tanto…peculiar de expresarse, aunque con un buen contexto podía entenderse perfectamente. Y mientras pensaba esas cosas deje la mochila sobre mi cama doble. Ahora que lo recordaba, también tenía deberes que hacer…pero quería dibujar….así que al final ni lo uno ni lo otro y acabe en internet, concretamente en deviantArt.

Mientras no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo de si me expresaba bien, en realidad varias personas solían quejarse de que mi expresión verbal no era correcta.

Básicamente esas "varias personas" eran, en su mayoría, compañeros, aunque si ellos hablaban como borregos y no me entendían no era mi culpa.

Yo no iba a ponerme a su nivel de "¡_Esa cosa tiene cosas_!" No.

Puede que a veces si hablara de forma más rebuscada, como cuando me pongo nervioso…y también resulto más agresivo…pero nada más, yo se me expresar, en serio…no me cuesta hablar.

Vale, tal vez no fuera del todo cierto, tal vez al intentar expresarme en voz alta si era un poco más torpe. Y cuanto más desenfadada era la situación más se me dificultaba seguir a mí. Puede que exponer alguna cosa ante desconocidos me hiciera sentir un ligero hormigueo y algo de nervios, pero cuando más cercanas eran las personas peor me ponía.

Y eso era nefasto, un gran lastre en mis relaciones sociales…y no es que tuviera muchas.

Suspire. "Expresión". Esa palabra era tan lejana para mí.

No me di cuenta de cuando me había comido todo el popurrí galletil y acabe apartando el ordenado para ponerme a dibujar, en serio, no me di cuenta, ni siquiera recuerdo el momento o me había del momento en que había cogido un block y un portaminas.

Ahora me encontraba sombreando lo que parecía ser una ninfa del bosque en una rama…o tal vez era una chica muy pobre…o una "pronatura perroflautas"…de todos modos era mi dibujo, y no es por arrogancia, pero francamente estaba muy bien.

Veía un par de errores, pero una persona ajena a ese arte ni se percataría y me felicitaría.

Deje de preguntarme el tiempo que había pasado, solo escuchaba las canciones aleatorias que sonaban en alguna playlist random del Spotify.

Simplemente me dedicaba a disfrutar de mi dibujo, a sentir cada trazo. Sería un mentiroso si dijera que me salió como la seda, en realidad borre buena parte y la rehíce unas tantas veces, pero era feliz haciéndolo, y el resultado me encantaba.

Ese dibujo tenía una gran fuerza, como la, mayoría de mis obras, eran capaces de trasmitir cualquier cosa, en unos pocos trazos podía crear una mirada que lo diera todo a entender sin palabras.

Sin duda esa era mi forma de "expresión" pero poca gente la entendía. Ni siquiera mis padres, vale, si me respetaban y me decían "muy bien", pero no se lo tomaban en serio, pensaban que todo era obra de "el talento natural" que por cierto ninguno de los dos poseía, aunque eso lo reconocían.

Pero me molestaba, no veían el esfuerzo y la dedicación.

Y realmente era así con todo el mundo, solo logras que te digan "que bonito" y ya.

Y luego los escritores se quejan de que el arte es injusto, porque cada vez son menos las personas que cogen un libro y se sientan a leer o por los menos se molestan en escribir bien.

Parece que los escritores no tienen en cuenta que una vez leído el libro un gran porcentaje de las personas se ha quedado con _algo_, ha aprendido _algo._

Puede que yo no sea un mago de las palabras, pero soy consciente de eso.

En cambió cuando enseñas una pintura mucha gente la ve. Puede que centenares de personas más que los que leyeron el libro, incluso la imagen puede hacerse viral. Y tu obra se puede hacer famosa por ello, _conocida._

Y probablemente menor cantidad fueron las personas que la miraron, con detenimiento, tratando de entenderla. ¿Entendéis ahora la frustración de los artistas visuales?

Ni siquiera me molestare en pensar en cuantos observaron la imagen.

Y es por eso que muchas veces me siento como un incomprendido.

Es una lástima que se dediquen a elogiar la belleza de un retrato solo por el físico de la persona.

¿Es que ni siquiera les interesa un poco el porqué de su expresión?

Por ejemplo: para muchos seria un jovencito pelirrojo y ojiazul con un gesto algo huraño, para mí ese dibujo que a veces olvidaba durante semanas y otras lo observaba con celo casi a diario era algo más. Era una primera impresión. Era un enorme idiota.

**Hasta aquí la ida de olla de hoy, si este es el capitulo 0 por que pal principio iba a ser un Drabble, luego un One-shot y a medida que escribía me gustaba mas, y ya veré como va.**

**si, yo me quede bajo la lluvia mojándome por que era feliz y se rieron de mi, pero sigo feliz XD**

**Se agradece que me dejen algo escrito, así nuestros hermosos tsunderes se encontraran mas rápido y tendrán sexo salvaje en el armario del conserje (?)**

**Y disculpad si hay horrores horrograficos, es que me vino la vena y necesitaba escribirlo cuanto antes, este cap lo corregiré el fin de semana y luego los otros ya los haré mas en serio :)**


	2. 1 Trio con Katy Perry y Juicy J

**Antes que nada, disculparme por los errores del cap anterior y este, este fin de semana lo edito todo)**

**Uso de nombres humanos, como dije, tal vez no sean los habituales, pero como no tienen un nombre oficial, yo me decidí por estos.**

**También he jugado con las edades a mi conveniencia, cualquier queja/sugerencia dejen Reviews o simplemente pasen de fic.**

***Posible OOc**

**Kugelmugel = Kay**

**Molossia = Kevin**

**Wy = Pau**

**Seborga = Romeo**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia es propiedad de HH, lo único mío es la historia y un poco de la personalidad de los personajes puesto que no hay mucha información sobre ellos, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro para su disfrute y diversión ( y el mío propio)**

**Ahora, disfruten su lectura!**

**_1. Trio con Katy Perry y Juicy J._**

Empezaba un nuevo día, tengo dos alarmas, a día de hoy, me sigue costando madrugar.

Ahora estaba cepillándome los dientes al ritmo de "Dark Horse".

Para acabar de despertarme me gusta poner música en alto, porque si no, me dormiré en el lavamanos y me ahogare, lo sé, lo presiento, lo intuyo. Que cara más soberbia me traigo a esas horas en serio. Yo todo hermoso con mi cabello platino cayendo cual cascada de nudos y pelos aleatorios que se enredan entre sí, y que sexy con mi camisón de botones de nácar, por favor, que alguien reconozca que soy bello.

Escupí y me enjuague la boca, llevaba una barba vikinga con olor a menta que no me favorecía mucho, así que opte por quitármela también, y ya de paso lavarme el resto de la cara, para intentar despejarme un poco, en serio, no hay manera.

Después de eso fui a vestirme, hoy tenia deporte, y aunque no había muchas ganas de salir de mi zona de confort, opte por mi camiseta de "Born to die", unos pantalones cortos de gimnasia, calcetines blancos y deportivas.

Una cosa he de decir, y es que si soy sarcástico y "algo" desagradable normalmente, cuando me acabo de levantar y aun no he desayunado, más.

Me gusta desayunar viendo las noticias, dramáticas y deprimentes, casi tanto como las canciones de Lana del Rey.

A ver, no es que sea un emo empeñado en que el mundo es una mierda, perdón por la palabra, pero a estas horas no hay ganas de ponerse a usar mi extenso y refinado vocabulario. Como iba diciendo, las noticias solo hablan de tragedias, que si tal epidemia en África, que si una mujer ha sido víctima del maltrato en una ciudad cerca de la tuya, y algún que otro asesino en serie, luego los deportes que en realidad se deberían llamar "futbol masculino y farándula de este".

Como siempre, el desayuno estaba en la mesa, bien servido sobre su individual, dos tostadas con mantequilla y una buena taza de leche con chocolate soluble, sin grumos, no soporto empezar el día viendo las formas que…vale, en realidad me encanta quedarme mirando las formas que estos dibujan sobre la lecha achocolatada, el problema es que me entretengo demasiado.

Tome el desayuno rápidamente mientras hablaban sobre la economía de China y yo revisaba el tiempo para día de hoy, por lo visto, más lluvias.

Me metí al baño de nuevo y me enjuague la boca después de comer, algo estúpido por mi parte, debería haber desayunado antes de lavarme la boca, pero en fin…

Y ahora probablemente lo más complicado, peinarme, aunque teniendo en cuenta que tengo que llevar algo apropiado para la práctica de deporte, opté por una coleta bien alta , con la goma apretada y luego me trence todo el pelo fuerte para hacer la trenza lo más compacta posible. En realidad no me tomo tanto tiempo, ya tenía practica. Desgraciadamente el flequillo lo tenía suelto, y no estaba como para ponerme ganchitos y pinzas, así que intente poner el máximo posible detrás de una oreja.

Ahora ya estaba listo, sonreí con autosuficiencia y me fui a la habitación, en el suelto aun estaba mi pijama, lo recogí y lo deje en la cama para luego abrir una puerta del armario y mirar por encima, al final escogí un abrigo de piel roja con capucha, iba a llover, y lo bueno de esta es que aparte de impermeable la podía dejar en la taquilla de cualquier manera, que cuando vas con prisa es una cosa muy útil. Me lo puse, luego revise que la mochila y el resto de cosas que necesitaba estaban en orden. Me asegure de que en el estuche solo había lo estrictamente necesario, cosa que era una estupidez ya que en la taquilla tenía un estuche de pinturas de "emergencia" porque si, mi mayor talento es también mi perdición, no podía evitar acabar dibujando. Estaba fuera de mi control, por eso solo intentaba llevar en el estuche lo más básico y usaba el otro para plástica.

Derrepente sonó el timbre, había alguien mi portal, y lo pude ver perfectamente por la cámara, pelo negro alborotado, sonreía de lado, llevaba sus gafas de sol aunque no hacía falta, una camiseta blanca sencilla, una chupa de cuero negro abierta y vaqueros desgastados.

- ¡Heeeeeeey, buenos días, maricón! – grito con tosa su energía matutina.

- No seas tan escandaloso… ¿¡Y que te he dicho!?¡Esa no es forma de desear los buenos días!- Yo también conteste medio gritando.

En realidad ni las palabras ni el tono me habían molestado, pero si mis padres le oían, luego yo tendría que aguantar un discurso sobre comportamiento y sobre si mis compañías eran apropiadas o no. Y sinceramente cada día de mi joven vida estaba más cansado de esos monólogos hitlerianos en que se pasaban mi existencia por…que sí, que lo hacen por mi propio bien.

Iba abriendo la puerta del apartamento para salir cuando me acorde.

- La llave de la taquilla….

Volví a mi habitación consciente de que mi amigo me esperaba abajo, rebusque en un par de cajones y mire por encima de mi abarrotada mesa. Nada. Se me ocurrió buscar en el bolsillo pequeño de mi mochila.

En el ascensor repasaba mi imagen en el espejo, si estaba bien, tenía el tiempo justo, no iba a llegar tarde. Apenas había empezado el curso.

Llegar tarde no me daría una buena imagen en las prevaluaciones.

Al llegar abajo antes de decirme nada, Kevin, mi amigo estúpido que usa gafas de sol a estas horas me dio un capón aprovechándose de nuestra muy evidente diferencia de altura.

- ¡Auch! ¡Maleducado! –Solté de mala gana acomodándome el pelo.

- Tardón –Me dijo sacándome la lengua y volviéndome a despeinar un poco mientras nos poníamos en marcha.

Caminamos un pequeño trecho en silencio por que a esas horas aun estábamos medio dormidos.

De todos modos, el, aunque no lo pareciera iba a la misma clase que yo, probablemente acabaríamos hablando en…

De repente empecé a reír de forma escandalosa, en serio, acaso ese chaval tenía un severo retraso, o en serio ¿iba a ponerse a correr con vaqueros?

- ¿Acaso ya se te ha ido completamente la pinza? –Preguntó alzando una ceja.

- ¿Acaso vas a intenta ligarte a la profesora de adiestramiento? Dudo que no te expulse con esas pintas –Aun me estaba riendo y el sarcasmo casi se podía palpar.

- ¡Eh! Que no soy Sebo –Alzó las manos como quien se hace el inocente.

Bufé y no dije nada más.

Cada vez que mencionaban a ese idiota italiano me daba dolor de cabeza. Romeo Vargas, es un mujeriego que solo vive para ligar y piropear a jovencitas, o a señoras. Y si, el curso pasado se libro de un par de pruebas. Mientras yo hiperventilaba y casi me moría en el suelo, si no fuera por Pau a lo mejor si estaba muero. Y Oh, como no, Pau. El se pasaba todo el día tirándole los tejos, y la caña, y el arpón, y las redes para pesca de arrastre….supongo que ya os hacéis una idea.

Pau, como YO la denomino cariñosamente, es mi mejor amiga, excepto cuando discutimos, pero eso es otra historia.

El no tiene por qué tener tantas confianzas, y se sutil no es lo suyo, en serio, odio como se le acerca, bueno, a ella y a cualquier otra chica. Simplemente es repulsivo.

- Oye….Aun est –Lo corte tajante.

- Si. Estoy muy indignado Kevin, no me vuelvas a hablar, ni me mires, ni respires el mismo aire que yo.

El principio lo había dicho completamente serio, pero a medida que hablaba empecé a reírme y el también. Sabia de sobras que lo que yo sentía por el italiano no era precisamente bonito, pero este formaba parte del grupo, o pandilla o lo que fuéramos.

Así que no me quedaba más remedio que convivir con su existencia.

Me puse a hablar con Kevin sobre que iba a hacer en gimnasia, al final resulto que llevaba el chándal en la mochila. Pero el tenia una reputación que mantener y por eso iba así. Claro, muy lógico todo.

No me di cuenta de cuando habíamos llegado al instituto hasta que lo tuve enfrente de mis narices.

Ahí estaba ese gran edificio hecho de ladrillo rojo, dentro de un muro blanco que arriba tenia rejilla y preciosas plantas de Jazmín y otras flores enredándose en ellas. Muy bonito, como diciendo "Que tenga una agradable estancia en esta cárcel multicultural"

Cruzamos el gran portón donde se amontonaban los grupillos de gente menos… "deseable" y había cierto olorcillo a flor de naranjo.

O a Marihuana, por si no te gustan mucho los eufemismos.

Bueno, una vez logramos entrar al edificio sorteando todo ser vivo que impidiera el cometido, aunque, más que sorteando, Kevin los amedrentaba con su aspecto, y con sus amenazas.

- Malditos críos…. –Dijo ya en la zona de las taquillas

- Si, por dios, ni que dieran dinero gratis en La Estatua.

"La Estatua" era el nombre que con el tiempo se había ganado una escultura de arte moderno que había enfrente del edificio, en medio de los cuatro escalones que había que subir para entrar en lo que era el edificio principal. Y era como luz para las polillas, porque la gente se apelotonaba ahí y entrar era casi imposible.

Ni siquiera me despedí de Kevin porque era una soberana tontería. Ahora estábamos ocupados cada uno intentando llegar a su taquilla. Y para mí era bastante más difícil que para la mayoría.

Casi que deje que el flujo de los empujones me llevara cerca de la mía, porque intentar ir contra la corriente era por poco un suicidio.

De repente alguien me piso.

- ¡Oye, que no soy invisible! –Me queje de bastante mal humor.

- Ah? Lo sienMuajajajajajaja! –Empezó a rebotar en mi cabeza esa risa estridente que me daban ganas de acallar con un palazo en la cabeza. Note como mi mecho antigravedad se erizaba.

- Oh, NO, TU, no –De no ser por todo el bullicio que había a nuestro alrededor, medio mundo me habría escuchado.

- ¡Pero si eres, tú! ¿Qué, Este año tampoco pasas el 1,45 cm? –Dijo el enorme titán sueco pelirrojo, su acento era tan jodido como su personalidad.

- Podrías comprobarlo si apartaras la vista de tu móvil –Dios ¿ese niño no podía vivir sin tecnología? Que estrés.

- Podría –Me apartó de un empujón y se fue.

- ¡Para tu información, ahora mido un metro cuarenta-Y-SIETE! –Recalque lo mas que pude esos dos centímetros que había crecido, no quería pensar en cuento nos llevábamos ya, porque me deprimiría.

Oh, no, no podía ser.

Lo primero en ver por la mañana fue un grandísimo idiota del Ikea que lo parió.

Y ahora, ahí estaba Vargas, cerca de un grupillo de chicas de otra clase de nuestro mismo curso, dando palmas y cantando mientras una de las jovencitas indecentes bailaba con él. En serio, no sé como esa clase de persona puede juntarse con nosotros, por favor, por favor, si dios existe que se case con una de esas y se vaya a criar a su hijo a su querida Italia. Pero no, ahí está, bailando en el pasillo en un corillo de muchachas, todos bien pegaditos y revueltos. Es un indecente y va por ahí de romántico con esas cancioncitas baratas. Si antes mi mechón parecía un manojo de pelos ahora estaba peor. En serio lo detesto.

- Kaaaaaaay ~ -Oí como me llamaba y vi como me saludaba desde ahí, casi me da algo, sus ojos verdes me miraban con toda la felicidad del mundo, y después de dar un par de besitos al aire para la chicas vino a saludarme.

- Buenos días, Vargas –Conteste secamente y con una señora cobra.

- Jouuuuu, te tengo dicho que me llames Sebo, o Rom, Ro también me gusta ¿No te parece bonito? ¿Lo que no soporto es que me llamen romero, a caso tengo cara de especie?

- Seria de "especia" imbécil, y tienes cara de eso, de imbécil, pero como no quiero faltarte el respeto y que por ello me pongan una amonestación por comportamiento indebido, te seguiré llamando Vargas. En vez de imbécil.

El no contesto, solo se carcajeó de buen humor.

Para ese momento yo ya estaba ordenado mi taquilla, bueno, había metido los libros que usaría después del patio y ahora tenía una lucha con el abrigo de piel para que entrara.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No, y antes que comentes nada de mi altura, vete a dar una vuelta por ahí…

- Pero, Kay, vas a llegar tarde, mira, la gente ya está yendo a sus respectivas clases -Insistió.

- Pues vete tú también.

- Pues saludare antes a Pau, y algún día será mi novia.

- No la llames así, y ella no tiene tan mal gusto, no nos gustan las personas como tú. –Hice lo que tenía que hacer y le metí el dedo en la herida para que me dejara de una vez en paz.

Cinco minutos.

Cinco benditos minutos tarde en guardar el dichoso abrigo en la taquilla y cerrarla.

Ahora ya no había nadie por los pasillos, con suerte mi clase aun no había entrado porque el profesor se había atrasado o algo así. La verdad es que no me gustaba andar solo por los corredores del instituto, no solo por mi aspecto que me hacía parecer presa fácil de las burlas y los acosos. Además que los hay mas excéntricos que yo. Sino porque siempre tengo una mala sensación, además de que nunca se en que aula toca y acabo perdido.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras atento a ver si reconocía a alguno de los de mi clase y no hubo suerte.

De hecho podría decirse que había tenido una muy mala, porque sentado en las escaleras escondido de los profesores estaba el sueco con una severa adicción a internet ¿En serio ese muchacho nunca levantaba los ojos de la pantalla? Entre que estaba encorvado y susurrándole al micrófono de sus auriculares y que sus ojos no parpadeaban y se movían de un lado al otro de la pantalla seriamente me plantee que tuviera un gran problema mental.

Pero no estaba jugando a algún juego online.

- Eh…disculpa –Le toque el hombro pero me ignoro.

Y aunque me hubiera puesto a gritar porque estábamos a punto de ser devorados por las llamas no se hubiera enterado. Así que opte por algo más extremo y tire del cable de los auriculares.

Se sobresalto al verme y casi manda el aparato a volar.

- ¿Pero tú eres subnormal pedazo de retramonger? ¡Casi me matas del infarto! –Me dijo cuando ya se había recuperado un poco.

- Buenos días de nuevo…solo iba a preguntarte si habías visto a alguien de mi clase…

- No, ni siquiera sé donde está la mía.

Y ahí es cuando debería haberme largado, pero una vena altruista nació en mí y quise ver si podía ayudarlo.

- ¿Sabes que asignatura te toca?

- Eh….alguna no muy importante plástica, o alguna mariconada de esas ¿Por? –Pregunto sin ningún interés ya mirando de nuevo la pantalla.

Si las miradas matases, no sé quién hubiera muerto antes, el, o yo cuando le quite el aparatejo de mala manera.

- ¿Perdón?

- Perdonado, no te preocupes, soy genial y bondadoso, ahora devuélveme mi móvil ¿si? No quiero tener que arrancarte esa trencita de niña buena que tienes

- ¿Me estas vacilando? –Alcé una ceja incrédulo, de estaba ganado una buena hostia, en serio.

- ¿Tú qué crees? –Se volvió a reír de esa forma que supuraba maldad, como el granito que tenía en la frente, a punto de reventar, de la hostia que le iba a dar.

- ¡Vete a la mierda unicornio retrasado! –Le dije aventándole el carísimo móvil a la cara y señalando su grano, sin pensármelo dos veces eche a correr otro piso hacia arriba.

El sueco iba detrás de mí soltando injurias contra mi persona mientras yo huía, no era estúpido, sabía que ese de un golpe me dejaba en el suelo.

Por suerte para mí al girar a la derecha después de subir las escaleras me encontré con la gente de mi clase, por lo visto no había adulto responsable a cargo de mi clase, ni siquiera habían llamado al profesor de guardia, sino que estaban desperdigados sentados en el pasillo, y en el ventanal, sin hacer mucho ruido. No fuera cosa que otro profesor se diera cuenta y llamaran a alguien.

Nada mas verme Pau y el italiano saltaron a abrazarme, ella diciéndome buenos días y regañándome por no aparecer, diciendo que los había asustado, el diciendo que nunca me iba a volver a dejar solo, que luego me perdía y pasaban esas cosas. Yo solo intentaba que me soltaran y Lily una chica, rubia, se reía de mí llamándome "Tsundere" entre susurros con otra chica, asiática, Mei Mei.

El armario sueco aun venía detrás de mí, Pero al ver como Vargas me molía los huesos con su abrazo y Kevin también venía a decirme que iba a ponerme algo alto para que sobresaliera entre la gente y no volver a perderme, se quedo en la escalera mirándome fijamente y de mala gana.

Mis amigos se dieron cuenta, y no dijeron nada hasta que se fue.

- ¿En qué lio andas metido ahora? –Me dijo mi amiga tirándome de un moflete.

- Simplemente le pregunte si os había visto – Kevin me miro inquisitivo.

- Venga, suelta el resto… – El italiano me dio un golpecito en el mechón que sobresalía de mi cabeza logrando que me estremeciera.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y me aleje dos pasos, luego vi a mis tres amigos convertirse en demonios con sonrisas torcidas en su cara. Sonrisas que decían "Te haremos cosas indecentes a ti y a tu pelo como no hables".

Bueno, a dos amigos y a Vargas.

- Está bien…aparte de de saltarse las clases a la torera, insulto el arte, y la homosexualidad…y casi le rompo el móvil

- ¿Quieres que le diga a mi hermano que le pegue? –Pau lo dijo en broma, obviamente, ella y su hermano eran australianos, hijos de un aventurero y una veterinaria obsesionada con las especies más raras que podías imaginar. Y su hermano era un tipo bastante grande.

- Déjalo, no ves que no tiene amigos, ese sin internet se muere.

El italiano iba a abrir la boca cuando de pronto apareció un profesor de guardia, alguien lo había llamado.

El profesor se quejo por nuestro comportamiento y nos hizo entrar en clase, ahora todos teníamos una amonestación, y a mí se me iba a caer el pelo.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :D**

**¿POR QUE KAY ODIARA TANTO A ROMEO?**

**¿Quién fue el retramonger que llamo al profesor?**

**¿le pegaríais? 8D (Ok, no xD)**

**Hoy también subí sin editar porque en serio, hace rato que debería estar haciendo los deberes y aquí me tiene, muchas gracias a tolos los que leyeron el primer capítulo, aunque no comentaran, se que se pasaron por ahí.**

**Aunque agradecería que dejaran Reviews, largos, cortos, con tomatazos…**


End file.
